Survivor: Broadway
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: The cast of Phantom, Wicked, and Cats are thrown into Survivor on IslandWannaHockALugie Rating for later chapters
1. Introduction

Phantom of the Opera:  
Erik

Christine

Raoul

Meg

Mme. Giry

Carlotta

Piangi

Wicked:

Elphaba

Glinda

Nessa

Fiyero

Boq

Wizard

CATS:

Tugger

Misto

Mac

Mungo

Teazer

These are the characters involved. I don't own them (le-sigh) but oh well I'm throwing them on Island Wannahockalugie…. Yep, I watch finding Nemo too much.

Welcome to the season premier of:

MUSICAL SURVIVOR!

An announcer and host comes on. She had brown hair to her shoulders, bright green eyes and a mischievous smile. Yeah… this would be your authoress. Of course she's going to get in on the action.

"Welcome to the very first edition of Musical Survivor, where we take our favorite characters, and not so favorite characters from musicals and throw them all onto an island together! OKAY! And now, lets announce our contestants!

"Erik, the Phantom of the Opera." Loud cheers are heard.

"Meg Giry!" A few cheers are heard, especially Mme. Giry's.

"Elphaba! The Wicked Witch of the West!" Once again, thunderous applauds.

"The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Amanda gives a loud shout.

"Boq, the Tin Man." We hear cricket chirps… Boq is heard making a rather rude noise in the background.

"Carlotta!" Amanda tries to comment on her, but instead, the audience hears… "He lahhves me, lahhve me… lahhve me lahhve me lahhve me.!"

"Teazer!" Rumpelteazer gives a loud meow.

"Macvity!"

"Piangi!" Once again… cricket chirps…

"Christine!" Erik gives a particularly loud shout.

"Raoul…" Amanda's eyes narrow. "The Fop."

Raoul's voice is heard as he protests. "HEY!"

"Glinda, the Good!" Another round of loud cheers.

"Nessarose…" No one cheers for Nessa, while Amanda glares at her.

"Fiyero!" Loud cheers are heard from both Glinda and Elphaba… they glare angrily at one another.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" Tugger's spot lights flash, and he makes his little 'meow' sound….

(Wow… this is dragging)

"To cut this short! Mungojerrie! Mme. Giry! And, The Wizard!" Selected cheers are made, and the scene finally flashes to the island, where our 18 castaways are standing. Raoul and Erik are bickering at each other rather violently.

"If you do not desist, I will Punjab you." Erik's eyes narrowed violently.

"I dare you to try it Phantom!" Raoul shouted back.

Amanda suddenly appears, and her hands rest on her hips. "Yes Erik, try it because I love you and hate him. He can be the first person cast off of the island!"

Erik's eyes took on a mad gleam as he advanced on the Fop. Raoul backs away quickly, hiding behind Christine.

Amanda continues to watch this for a moment, before shrugging. "Okay guys, here's how it goes. We're going to play 'race as fast as you can to those two rings over there. Whoever gets to them the fastest gets to pick teams."

Everyone looked up at Amanda.

"We are starting already?" Carlotta asked blankly.

Amanda gave her a dirty look. "Carlotta, I think you're funny, and you're one of my favorite characters, but I never did rank you very high on the smart scale." She paused momentarily. "GO!"

"Now?" Christine looked around blankly as everyone rushed past her. Amanda waited a few seconds. "Yes, now!"

"Oh!" She took off running.

AMANDALALALA!

Okay, so I've not gotten off to a very good start. Infact, it sucked. Next time, I'm going to separate tribes, and Raoul is going to eat bugs! 


	2. I'm Hungry darn it!

This seemed to get a generally good bit of feedback! Yay part two! And yes… warning… Raoul bashing ahead… 

Part Two:

Raoul had only stepped off of the boat when he quickly let Christine's hand go and dived for the nearest tree. When he surfaced, he had the legs of a grasshopper sticking from between his teeth. Christine gave him an extremely strange look.

"We've been here for so long, and I haven't had anything to eat!" He protested, swallowing the rest of the insect.

Erik gave Christine a look that clearly said: And you left ME for HIM?

Meg and Mme. Giry walked directly behind them, not paying attention, while Mme. Giry whispered things into Megs ear and she nodded, wide eyed.

Piangi and Carlotta were speaking with Glinda.

"Well," Glinda whispered, "I'm not going to have any trouble here. I'm magical…"

"Zat eez what I say all ofah zee time!" Carlotta beamed. Glinda looked at her as if she were an idiot. (Boq was following in behind Glinda, little hearts popping in his eyes like idiotic cartoon characters)

Elphaba was walking alone, her eyes concentrating ahead of her as they followed Amanda towards their camping area.

Tugger, Misto, Mac, and Teazer were ambling and romping around, while the Wizard watched them with distaste, talking animals were… after all… awful obscene things. With an extra burst of speed, Teazer and Mungo sped forward, and knocked Nessa right out of her chair.

They looked at one another innocently, and sang: "Now which was which cat!" Before scrambling off.

Elphaba, seeing her sisters distress, angrily screamed. Everyone around them froze in panic as the leaves streamed around them, and Nessa lifted back into her chair, as if a giant and invisble hand had lifted her. Erik, staring directly at Elphaba, sparked with interest at the pretty green woman.

Fiyero ran off of the boat last, catching up and colliding directly with Raoul, who had a butterfly in his mouth. They tumbled into a clearing, and fell directly into the center of a puddle of water. Raoul stood and shook, swallowing like a frog, and looking around for more food.

Fiyero, however, was knocked out. Glinda rushed to his side, while Elphaba continued to worry about her sister, out of view of the latest incident.

"Welcome to your campsite on island Wannahockalugie! You'll be happy to know that you'll be separated soon…" At this, Erik and Raoul glared violently at each other. "But for now, we're going to have to establish a bit of a sense of who wants to be with who. Mingle!" And Amanda disappeared in a rather bright and choking cloud of purple smoke.

"Mingle? Wha' was tha' all abou'?" Teazer asked Mingo questioningly.

"Don't know Teazer, but they better not separate us! After all, we are… Mungojerrie!"

Teazer's eyes lit up, as she put her back to his. "And Rumpelteazer!" upon which they commenced to break into song. Everyone stopped their current conversation (Or in Erik and Raoul's case… argument) And listened.

For the moment, sorry, but I have to cut it short. However, I'll leave it up to you, the reviewers to decide what the next stunt is. Also, two people MUST be voted off in the next chapter! I'll take a vote, select two people? Whose leaving?

I'm sorry, but don't pick Erik, Raoul, or Elphaba… okay? I know, you're thinking Raoul? RAOUL? She wants to keep Raoul! Oui! I do!

my email if you need yahoo IM is deathsrequiem07 too!


	3. Hockcanio

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Feedback and a selection of the next two to go will be appreciated. Same rules apply however, no no for Raoul, Erik, Misto or Elphie!

Part 3

Amanda gave a short laugh after a few moments, and the whole area stopped. It wasnt Amanda laugh, however... it was the strange sound that they heard, almost like someone clearing their throat.

"What was that?" Teazer asked, half way through a flip. She landed on her back, the breath knocked out of her.

Amanda laughed once more. "You guys know that this place is called Island WannaHockALugie, right?"

A random ammount of uneasy 'yesses' followed the question.

"Well, Island WannaHockALugie is named so because of the... I suppose we can call it a hock-canio..."

"Hock-canio?" Misto looked at her in confusion.

Amanda gave a sigh, and suddenly a loud HOCK was heard. She quickly pulled out a large black umbrelle, and pulled Misto, Tugger, Erik and Elphie underneath it.

"Why did you-"

Suddenly, large Goobers rained down upon the clearing.

"The Hock-canio likes to clear it's mucus glands..." Amanda had to shout over the screams that ensued. Tugger and Misto stared wide eyed as Teazer and Mungo were covered in Goober.

Erik looked out at Christine, who was shreiking to the top of her lungs, and batting furiously at the Goober snot.

ELphie gave a soft laugh, however, as a particularly large Goober belted Glinda right in the head, and a shreik of horror escaped her lips.

Amanda looked out, her head shaking slowly. "I should have warned them of the trials of the Island before the came." At about that time... Raoul was pelted with three Goobers, and the poor boy passed out from sheer disgust.

After watching Glinda, Carlotta, and Christine scream and run around in desperate circles trying to avoid the rain for quiet a few minutes, the pelting subdued.

"I thought that you liked them?" Mungo spoke softly, gesturing to the two Goober soaked Cats.

"I do... I just like you guys the most... and there is only room for five under this umbrella."

"Oh..."

None of them were going to argue with that.

Erik looked at Christine, who was a lovely shade of green. "Maybe I should go and check on her?"

He started to step out, and another loud HOCK was heard, Elphaba pulled him back under the umbrella, making him stumble onto her just in time. A large Goober fell in the place that he had stood seconds earlier.

Erik reach out to steady the falling Elphie. "You saved me..." He stated in bemusement and wonder. She blushed, which was a wonderful feat for a green woman.

"You needed it."

"Well," Amanda said, and pulled the umbrella back down. "Two people are leaving. Goodbye Wizard, Goodbye Piangi."

The Wizard stood in shock. "I'll be back!"

He and Piangi disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke...

"And you will..." Amanda mused to herself.

Raoul stood up, his hair plastered to him with Goober. "Where are the cannons?" He asked dumbly. Amanda laughed slightly, and shook the Goobers off of her umbrella, smacking Raoul in the face with them. He passed out once more.

"You've met with one of the trials of the island now. Build your shelter, and prepare yourselves to be split up.'

She handed the Umbrella to Erik. "Share it with only 1 person... I mean it."

"Now what?" Christine asked, slightly angry at the treatment.

"You have thirty minutes until the next erruption. I'd get to working on a shelter if I were you."

They all paled, save for Erik, and scrambled to work.

Amanda laughed and disappeared.

That's the end of this part. Hopefully, I'll get it up soon on 


End file.
